


Back to Sanctuary – Christian’s Interlude

by house_of_lantis



Series: Vampire!Verse [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF, musician RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Jensen and Jared leave San Francisco in Christian's capable hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Sanctuary – Christian’s Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И снова в «Убежище». Кристиан. Интерлюдия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141873) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



San Francisco City Elder Christian Kane stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway towards the main room of the Sanctuary. It was early yet and he could hear muffled voices and someone tuning their guitar.

Christian headed for the bar, taking a stool at the end. He grinned tiredly at Chad who slid a glass of whiskey towards him.

“Come to check out the new act that Lauren hired?”

“No,” Christian said, twisting his neck. “Just needed to get away from my desk for a few minutes. How the hell did Jensen do this? I think I hate running the damn city.”

Chad chuckled, leaning his arms against the edge of the bar. “Jensen used to say the same thing all the time; that he blamed himself for setting up the bureaucracy in the first place.”

Christian snickered, toasting Chad with his glass, and took a sip of the hard liquor.

“Could I get a mic check?”

Christian froze, shivers fluttering down his spine. His vampire senses came online and he turned to look at the three…humans on stage. There was a tall and stocky man with dishwater blond hair standing with his back towards the club. He was talking to the sound technician. Christian shook off the feeling, letting his eyes rove down the broad back to the best piece of ass he’d seen encased in worn jeans.

Jesus…if that kid didn’t sound just like his Steve, but how the hell was that possible? Steve died in his arms in Paris in 1892, all those decades ago; and Christian didn’t believe in reincarnation.

He cleared his throat, a small smile on his lips. He looked over the other two musicians on stage, nodding politely to them. When the blond turned around and Christian got a good look at his face, he nearly stumbled.

“Steven?”

The blond grinned, walking towards Christian. He held out his hand and Christian shook it, automatically. “Hey. You’re Christian Kane, right? I’m Steve Carlson. Thanks for giving us this gig, man, we really appreciate it.”

Christian narrowed his eyes at him, scenting his human blood. “Have we met?”

Steve chuckled. “Think I’d remember if we had.”

Christian nodded, releasing Steve’s hand and curling his own into a fist. No fucking way that…how was it possible?

“This is a great club, man,” Steve said, looking around.

“Welcome to the Sanctuary.”

Christian stared at him: same blue eyes, same angel face, and same goddamn voice – there was no fucking way. Steven Carlson was dead; Christian buried him in the Pere-Lachaise Cemetery in Paris, commissioned a beautiful mausoleum for him, just a few feet away from Frederic Chopin’s grave.

Christian didn’t believe in second chances, but he wasn’t a fool. “How long are you planning to stay in San Francisco?”

“Yeah…it’s a gorgeous city,” Steve said, smiling. “My bandmates and I were planning to stick around for a little while, get to know the city a little better, play at a few clubs, feel things out.”

“Let me know if you want a tour of the city, I’d be more than happy to help.”

Steve tucked his hands into his pockets, eyeing Christian. “Aren’t you kind of busy to be playing tour guide? I mean, you’re the vampire City Elder and all. I don’t expect you have a lot of free time on your hands.”

Christian threw a grin at him. “That’s the best thing about being the boss, I can make the time.” He watched as Steve looked him over, the smile on the human’s face widening slightly as the blue eyes read him correctly.

“All right, you got yourself a deal, Chris.”

“Good,” Christian said, feeling his fangs descend and rise up at the sound of Steve saying his nickname. “I’m looking forward to your show tonight.”

Christian was going to figure out how this Steve Carlson, who more than resembled his Steven from over a hundred years ago, made his way to his club…and into Christian’s life. Again.


End file.
